Vampire Of Tokyo
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: FINISHED! What happens when you realize you're a vampire...and the love of your life is out to take your life? How will Michiru spring it to Haruka that she's the vampire that's killing people in Tokyo? Expect a twist near the end!
1.

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter One  
  
"Jeffery Zimmerman, a 25 year old college student, was found last night, dead. He had wounds that resembled the victims of the four vampire attacks this past week." Michiru shut off the TV, she had been sick of hearing of her own deeds. She hated who she was.  
  
At that same time, in a penthouse apartment, on the other side of Tokyo, Haruka sat, watching the news intently. Ever since the vampire attacks had started, a little less then a year ago, she took up the task of stalking the 'vampire of Tokyo.'  
  
Michiru Kaiou was a 21-year-old college student; she had discovered her vampire blood a year ago. Ever since then, she found herself out at midnight, every time she needed blood, attacking those who had made fun of her for being queer. Her lover, Haruka Tenou, was 22 years old. She had vowed to take down the vampire, before any of her friends had been hurt, especially the love of her life. But what Haruka didn't know, is that the love of her life, was the vampire that wreaks havoc on Tokyo almost every other night.  
  
"Michi, have you seen the news?" Haruka spoke into the phone; Michiru easily picked up the worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes, why?" She tried to brush it off as nothing really important.  
  
"There was another vampire attack last night, I just wanted to make sure you're safe."   
  
Michiru gently ran her fingers over the tiny gash on her face. Jeffery had put up a fight last night, and she had the mark to prove it. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm a big girl Haruka, and I can take care of myself." She looked out the window of her 3rd story apartment. The light never bothered her, but she never attacked during the day, on fear of being seen.  
  
Haruka sighed on the other line. "Well, how bout we get together tonight, go out to a movie or something?" she wanted to be there for her love, be there to protect her.  
  
"Only if you're paying handsome." they played this little game a lot, if Haruka wanted to take Michiru out, she always had to pay.  
  
"Not a problem, I'll pick you up at…7, ok?"  
  
"I'll be here and ready. I love you Ruka." she made a kiss noise against the receiver of the phone. Haruka did the same and they hung up.  
  
Michiru played with her own mind for the rest of that day, trying to figure out the best way to tell Haruka that she was the vampire that was causing everyone so much pain. She's just afraid, that one day Haruka will make her mad enough to attack her. 


	2. 

"..."-actual talking  
'...'-thinking  
  
Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter Two  
  
"Haruka, I'm the vampire." 'no that's not right.' "Haruka, you know that vampire that's been running around...well, it's me." Michiru jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, she looked at her clock '7, Haruka you're never late.'  
  
Slowly she opened up her apartment door, and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. She had on her white tank top, a navy blazer, navy slacks, and black shoes. Formal looking, yet still casual. As her eyes searched up her body, she saw the single white rose that her Ruka held.  
  
"Hey handsome." she pulled the taller woman by the collar of her blazer into the apartment and kissed her roughly. "I'm almost ready."  
  
Haruka handed Michiru the rose, then went to sit on the sofa while she finished getting ready.   
  
'I can't tell her. I've lost too many girlfriends in the past to saying to many things.' She stared at herself in the mirror, her face was pale due to her thinking too much that day. She quickly brushed her hair, redid her make-up and came out of her bathroom "I'm ready now."…  
  
  
  
  
After the movie, they were walking through the park, Haruka's hands in her pockets, and Michiru's hand latched onto Haruka's elbow. "Haruka, can I talk to you about something?" She led them over to a bench and sat down, taking both of Haruka's hands in hers. "It's about the vampire." 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"Was there another attack?" Haruka looked panicked. "I swear, I'm going to find and kill that vampire before he attacks any of my loved ones, especially you Michi." she slid the back of her hand down Michiru's cheek, and watched the color leave her face. "What did you want to say?"  
  
"Oh…it's…nothing, don't worry about it." she looked down, obviously avoiding Haruka's eyes, but in this token, it made her the cut that was near her left ear visible. She had completely forgotten about it until she felt warm fingers touch that area.  
  
"What's this?" Haruka's voice was soft, and tender.  
  
"Oh…nothing, I just, bumped my head this morning." She stood up, pulling Haruka with her. "Come on, let's head home." she winked at the larger woman. 


	3. 

:Hides: Ok, some of you may kill me for this chapter...But Michiru kills one of her friends. :runs off:  
  
Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka rolled over in her large bed the next morning, wondering where her love had gotten to. "Huh?" she picked up a note and looked at it:  
  
  
Haruka,  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you overnight, it would have been wonderful to see you in the morning. But let me tell you, last night was wonderful. I'll never forget our first time together. I'll meet up with you at the park at 5, I have to tell you something important.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Michiru  
  
  
Haruka pulled the blanket around her nude body and drifted back into a dreamless sleep…  
  
  
  
~Night before~  
  
'I'm too weak.' Michiru thought as she watched her lover sleep. 'I'm sorry for leaving like this Haruka. But I don't want to be tempted to hurt you.' she gave her love a tender kiss on the side of her neck and squeezed her breast before climbing out of bed. 'I'll tell you soon…about me…and my life. But not now.' she quickly dressed herself and opened up the window that led to Haruka's balcony.  
  
'I don't care who it is…I need blood.' Michiru jumped from building to building, watching the passerbys on the street below her. She quickly searched her thoughts for the last person to call her a name. 'Rei…' her eyes went wide. 'I can't kill Rei…god but I need blood. And I'll feel guilty if it's somebody who hasn't done anything to me.' she suddenly found herself heading in the direction of the Shinto Temple.  
  
'So beautiful.' she watched her victim sleeping peacefully. She let her vampire take over, her eyes turned from a light blue to a deep crimson red, resembling tiny pools of blood. She felt it as her canines became longer, and more dagger-like. 'I'm sorry my friend.' she quietly pushed the window open and let herself float in. 'This will hurt you…as much as it will me.'  
  
She knelt next to Rei's sleeping form. 'I'm sorry.' she put her hand over her mouth and quickly turned her head to face away from her. "I'm sorry Rei." her mouth latched on around the younger one's neck, her fangs pushed deeply as she drank the sweet nectar from her victim's neck…  
  
  
  
'She never fought back.' Michiru paced around her own apartment. She was afraid to turn on the TV, she didn't want to hear about her task. Especially killing her own friend. 


	4. 

Ok...Really Short chapter...but it's kinda like an interlude to what's to come.  
  
Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter Four  
  
Michiru found herself pacing in the park, waiting for Haruka's arrival. She glared around the spherical garden she was standing in. It had always been a meeting spot for them. After glancing at her watch she decided to take a seat on a bench on the left side of that garden.  
  
'Where are you Haruka?' she looked at her watch again '5:30...perhaps she's not coming?' that's when she spied Haruka running down the pathway. 'Thank god.'   
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late." they shared a brief kiss before sitting down on the bench Michiru had just stood from. "Did you hear about Rei?" she hung her head to some extent. "I can't believe he attacked one of our friends."  
  
'Stop it already!' her mind wanted her to scream 'I'm the one that killed Rei. Not some guy!' she quietly closed her eyes and bowed her head down. "I know…who it is." her voice was barely audible through the mass of people in the park.  
  
Haruka stopped mid-sentence. "What did you just say?" her tone was cold, she just wanted to make sure she had heard her right. "You…know?"  
  
'Yes you idiot…it's me!' her mind wanted her to scream, but her heart told her to take it slow. She simply nodded "Yes…I know who it is." her eyes never looked at those of the person she loved.   
  
"Michiru…you have to tell me who it is…" she gripped her hands more tightly. "I don't want this person hurting either of us…or any more of our friends."  
  
"It's…" she felt the tears come to her eyes, but didn't fight them "It's…me."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!! :giggles: Ok, I'm evil. I know exactly how Haruka's gonna react, I'm just gonna let you all suffer until tomorrow...or the next time I update.  
  
  
You all should really take a look at my original stories...I spend a lot of time on them, and nobody seems to read them. ::pout::  
~Jen 


	5. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Haruka's face went blank as Michiru made her confession. There was an awkward silence between them, for what seemed like hours. Then Haruka burst out into a hearty laughter. "No...really Michi...Who is it?" she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her love again.  
  
"It's me Haruka." her voice was more firm this time, but the tears kept sliding down her cheeks has Haruka kept laughing at her. "I'll prove it to you then..." she nearly screamed in anger as she stood, and ran off, out of the park, and down the street...  
  
  
9 p.m. that same evening, Michiru continued pacing back and forth across her tiny living room. Thoughts ran rampid through her mind, 'How can I show her?' 'will she try and kill me like she says she will.' 'I don't know what to do.'  
  
That's when it hit her, a way to make Haruka just like her. There was no time to waste if she wanted to do it tonight. She had remembered reading somewhere, that if a mortal drinks vampire blood, he or she will become a half-blooded vampire. After rampaging through cabinets, she finally found an unopened bottle of red wine. She popped the cork, set it on the counter next to the sink, and poured some of the wine down the drain. 'That should be enough.'   
  
For the first time in her life, she forced her fangs to grow. She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and bit into her wrist, drawing a thin stream of her own blood. 'That'll work' she placed a funnel into the top of the wine bottle and squeezed her wrist, fresh blood dripping down the funnel and into the wine. Then the bottle was back to capacity, she let her wrist wash off under cool water, then wrapped it up. 'Good-bye mortal Haruka.' she jammed the cork back into the top of the wine bottle and took off, toward Haruka's appartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blah! You guys are lucky you're getting this chapter now...instead of in another 2-3 months....I have mono, and I feel horrible. So updates will be really really slow. 


	6. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 6  
  
"Haruka...it's me. I know you're in there." Michiru pounded on the penthouse apartment of the woman she loved. "I want to appologize for this afternoon."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." Haruka raked her fingers through her hair, she let her robe hang lose on her muscular body, she wore a tank top, and a pair of shorts under the robe. She had fallen asleep while working on an english paper at her laptop. "Michiru...do you relize it's almost 10 at night?" she rubbed her eyes and let her enter.  
  
"Yeah, I just...wanted to offer this as peace." she extended the bottle of red wine, knowing that it was Haruka's favorite kind, and year.   
  
Haruka smiled when she looked at the bottle. "You know my weak spot woman." she pushed the door shut with her hip and went off the the kitchen to get two wine glasses. Michiru couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Yet, part of her felt really bad for doing this to the one she loves. She took a familiar seat on the black leather sofa and waited for the return of Haruka. "There's my handsome boi." she stood and took one of the wine glasses from Haruka. "I'm sorry about overreacting this afternoon." she put her glass down and placed her arms around Haruka's strong shoulders.  
  
"Stay here tonight, and we'll call it even." she turned to take a sip of her wine, she didn't notice anything strange about it. She swished it around a few times in her glass and took another long sip of it before setting it down and placing her arms around the woman whom she'd give anything to stay with.  
  
"May I purpose a toast my love?" Michiru turned and reached down for her glass. When Haruka nodded and picked hers up again, she began. "To us, may we spend all eternity together." 'If only you knew Haruka.' she took a long drink of the wine, tasting her own blood in it.  
  
Haruka did the same, finishing off her glass before setting it down again. "I was just about to head off to bed, come on." she backed toward her bedroom, pulling Michiru with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I haven't quite figured out how Haruka's body will react to the vampire blood...a little help wouldn't hurt at this point...please?  
  
~Jen 


	7. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Haruka rolled over the next morning, turning away from the early rays of day, she buried her face against Michiru's bare stomach. Michiru on the other hand had been awake for the past two hours, watching her love sleep, to make sure she didn't have any adverse effects to her blood.  
  
'I'm sorry I did this to you Ruka.' the back of her hand ran down Haruka's pale cheek. "Good morning sleepy head." she leant down and kissed her love. "ow!" she pulled back and held her bottom lip, only to find it bleeding. When she let her eyes focus, she saw two fangs protruding from her upper teeth. "Ruka...your...teeth." her hand stayed on her lower lip as she watched her love in shock. "What have I done to you."  
  
  
  
"Michi...Michi wake up!" Haruka stood over her, watching her as she tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
"What the..." Michiru threw the blankets from her body and stood up against Haruka. "Are you ok?" 'her features are normal, and I don't see any fangs.' "Haruka...what happened today?"  
  
She gently placed her hands on the smaller, panicking woman. "Woah babe, calm down. You blacked out while we were at the park. I brought you back here, and you started to have a nightmare. I should be asking if you're the one that's ok."  
  
"Did...I tell you anything while we were at the park?" she searched Haruka's deep teal eyes. "Anything...out of the ordinary?"  
  
"No...Not that I remember, I remember we were talking about Rei's death, and you got really pale...and your whole body was cold. So I brought you back here, and wrapped you up." Haruka forced her to sit back down on the sofa, as she sat beside her, she wrapped the blanket around Michiru and pulled her into her arms, holding her close.  
  
'I never told her? I never gave her my blood?' Michiru stared straight ahead, trying to make since of her thoughts. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in her arms. 


	8. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 8  
  
"Michiru...how are you feeling?" Haruka knelt down next to her, holding a glass of ice water in one hand, and two aspirin in the other. She set them down on the table next to her, lifted up a tired aqua head and sat under it. "Feeling better?" Haruka gently stroked her long aqua locks.  
  
"Haruka, if I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad and want to kill me?" her tone was steady, almost as if she had been awake for a while. She felt her stomach chern as she heard Haruka let out a deep belly laugh.   
  
"Of course, I'd never hurt you. What's got you so paranoid so suddenly." she slowly turned Michiru's face to look at hers. "Hun...why are you so pale?"  
  
Slowly she sat up. "You say you won't hurt me...not even if I tell you I'm the vampire?" her eyes turned a crimson red, she was going to prove it, unlike in her dream where she was laughed at.  
  
"Mi...?" Haruka backed herself to the corner of the sofa, stammering in shock, and utter fear of what she was seeing. "You...?"  
  
"Yes Haruka, it's me that's been terrorizing Tokyo. That killed one of our best friends, just because of one little thing she said about our relationship." she forced her inner vampire back inside of her, she had proven enough. "Maybe I should be going." she picked up her wind-breaker and headed for the door, leaving Haruka alone, and shocked.  
  
Michiru pulled her hood up, over her pale face after looking up at the night sky and getting a raindrop in her eye. She was thankful for the rain this time, now nobody she passed would know that she was crying. She couldn't face Haruka anymore. 'She'll kill me if I see her again. I planned to tell her someday, why does it hurt me so much inside?' she hugged herself as she walked through the now pouring rain toward her home. 


	9. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 9  
  
"Michiru I don't know what to say about what you've just told me..." Michiru hit the next button on her answering machine. "I still want to..." she hit the next button. "Please talk to me." she finally had enough and deleted the other 4 messages. She just needed time to think, and to be alone.   
  
'I love you too Haruka...I just need some time.' she ran a frustrated hand through her hair...  
  
  
  
"Do you have any books on vampires?" Haruka spoke softly to the school librarian.  
  
"Please be specific. Vampires, as in Dracula, or as in legends and myths." the older women didn't look up from her computer.  
  
"Legends and myths about them." she rubbed her forehead. She had heard somewhere, that if one drinks the blood of a true vampire, they will become one, but she had just heard that, she had to find it in a book somewhere.  
  
"There are books on myths and legends along the window, you should be able to find some about vampires there." a boney finger pointed toward a low-sitting bookshelf the lined the windows.  
  
She said her thanks as she made her way through the empty library, toward the low bookcase by the window. She squated next to it and ran her index finger along the titles, looking for anything that had to do with vampires. She side-stepped as she kept looking, after pulling a few books from the shelf she stood and walked to a table in the corner, where she could be alone to look through them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright...If I don't start getting some reviews for this story, I'm gonna be ending it about 5 chapters short, I already know how I want to end it, so I can do it at any time.  
  
~Jen 


	10. 

Vampire Of Tokyo  
Chapter 10  
  
"Michiru, wait...please talk to me." Haruka carried a thick book in her hands as she caught up with Michiru after one of their classes together. "I have to talk to you...please."  
  
"Why...so you can have a reason to get me alone, and kill me, I don't think so!" she kept walking, ignoring Haruka until she felt her arm grabbed from behind.  
  
"You know that I would NEVER do anything to harm you." Haruka pulled her to the side of the hallway, and opened up the book she was carrying. "I...I want to be like you Michiru." she pointed to a legend in the book. "I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"  
  
"Why would you...want to be like me?" Michiru searched her eyes, trying to figure her out.  
  
"Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. When I said what I did about the vampire, I had no idea that it was you who was the vampire." she lowered her tone so people passing by wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "Please." her eyes were soft, gentle...begging. "Please."  
  
Michiru felt the sigh leave her throat. "Fine, I'll come over after my last class, it ends at 5. ok?" she let herself be kissed, she didn't return it, she only wanted Haruka to leave her alone, now that this was being pushed on her, she didn't know what to think...  
  
  
  
"Ok. Are you sure you want this Haruka?" Michiru was trying to pleed her out of it, out of changing the rest of her life.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Michiru. I'm ready." she turned her head away as Michiru bit into her wrist, to draw blood.  
  
"Here...drink." Michiru shoved her wrist in front of Haruka's mouth. She just wanted to get this over with. "If ANYTHING happens to you, it's not my fault, you hear me?"  
  
Haruka nodded as she drank the blood from Michiru's wrist, until no more came to the surface. "I guess I've got nothing to do now...but wait. Wait, and hope." she handed Michiru a bandage so she could wrap up her wrist. "Where are you going?" she watched her get up, after her wrist was wrapped, and head toward the door.  
  
"Home, I'm not staying here tonight, I told you, I need some time. I took a big step in my life by telling you, and you just expect me to get over it...like that? It's something I need to get used to Haruka." she pulled a gloves over her hands. "Besides...I'm hungry." she pulled the apartment door shut behind her and headed home. 


	11. 

Ok..It's been a while, I've had bad writer's block. It'll take me a while to get back to where I was.  
  
Vampire of Tokyo  
Chapter 11  
  
"Michiru, you look awfully pale, are you feeling well?" her professor questioned her. The orchestra practice had yet to start.  
  
"I'm just really hungry, and tired." she yawned deeply and jumped as her phone rang. "Excuse me." Mrs. Brown stood and walked away from her. Michiru looked at ths screen of her cell phone; Tenou, Haruka. She sighed and punched a button. "I thought I told you I needed..." her voice froze as she heard a shrief on the other side.  
  
"Michiru, it hurts. AHH!" Haruka tried her best to hide from the light. It burned her eyes to much. "The light! Please help me!"  
  
"Oh my god, I knew something would go wrong. Where are you right now?" she quickly packed her violin and ran from the room, a blank express covered her face, nobody had attempted to stop her.  
  
"In my room, even under the blankets, my eyes still burn. Help me...please Michiru!" she was now crying and pleeding, worry covering everything from her mouth.  
  
"I'll be there as fast as I can, just stay in the shadows and keep your eyes closed." opening and closing of a car door was heard. "Just calm down, please. I'll be there soon." she hung up the phone and sped into traffic. 


	12. 

Vampire of Tokyo  
Chapter 12  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done?" Michiru craddled Haruka in her arms. Haruka's face burried against her stomach to stay away from any form of light. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea Haruka."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Came a muffled voice. "I'm the one that talked you into doing it. I'm the one to blame." She very carefully looked up at the one she loves.   
  
"I'm just sorry that I ever came into your life, that I'm causing you this pain Haruka. You're a wonderful person, I don't deserve you. I was doomed to be alone, then I let you talk me into doing this. Now you'll be doomed to an endless fate like me. Haruka you DO realize that you will never die. You will see century after century, millennium after millennium. You'll live to the point of living on Neptune and Uranus." Michiru diverted her eyes. "After last night, there is no turning back for you."  
  
Haruka sat up and shifted to where her arm was across Michiru's lap, and she was looking into her eyes. "But we'll be together. I asked you to do this to me, for just that, so we can be together. Together forever. I realize that we're doomed to an endless fate, that WE will see century after century. That we will love forever." her voice faded away, her left hand moved up to cup the side of Michiru's face. "I love you. That's why I wanted this." soothing words left her lips as she watched tears come to Michiru's eyes.   
  
"I love you too Haruka." She slid her arm around Haruka's waist and drew her closer for a short, tender kiss. "Care to join me in a drink?" she frowned slightly. "This is the bad part of our lives, killing people just so we can live."  
  
"No...maybe in a few hours." Haruka reached over Michiru and flipped off the bedroom light, a smirk grew on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One more chapter, then it's done people. ^_^ Hope you all like it so far. 


	13. 

Ok...None of you know this..I don't think anyway...but about three weeks ago I accidently deleted my Writing's folder, I've tried everything to get it back...But I can't.  
  
That's why these stories haven't been updated in a while  
  
Vampire of Tokyo  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Michiru...hey, it's almost noon, are you getting up today?" Haruka stood in front of the window as light poured into the apartment's bedroom. "Michiru!" she nearly yelled into her lover's ear.  
  
"AHHH!!!" She jumped up, looked around quickly then at Haruka, who was laughing. "Bitch!" She threw a pillow at her and looked around, the decor of the room being just a little bit different then the day before. "Did you do anything in here since last night?"  
  
She looked around, then back at Michiru. "No...not that I think of, I just woke up this morning when Rei called to invite us to Usagi's baby shower."  
  
Michiru's mind went blank, she thought she had killed Rei. "Rei....called?" she stared blankly at Haruka.  
  
She got a look of worry on her face and sat down next to her, pressing a cool hand to Michiru's forehead. "Are you feeling ok hun?"  
  
She shook her head, then rubbed it softly, piecing things together. "Haruka...I had the weirdest dream last night."  
  
~END~ 


End file.
